Blog użytkownika:Isuu/Więzień Labiryntu wg Isuu cz.5
Znowu śniłam i się tego bałam. Co tym razem zobaczę? Znowu będę kogoś zabijać? Nagle wizja snu mnie naszła. Biegłam, nie wiem jakim cudem czułam, że się bałam. Wyglądałam na teraźniejszy wiek, ale nie mogłam rozpoznać tym razem, jaki to jest. Dziwne jak nigdy, nie rozróżniać swojego wieku. Miejsce z którego definitywnie chciałam uciec miało metalowe ściany i podłogę. Nie było na nich widać ani ślady rdzy. Co jakiś czas mijałam jakieś drzwi, sale, ale żadnych okien. Wszyscy ludzie, pomiędzy którymi się przepychałam byli ubrani na biało lub nosili dziwne kostiumy, podobne do tych z poprzednich snów. Podłoga, pomimo że świecąca, nie była ni trochę śliska, wręcz przeciwnie. Błądziłam po korytarzach, ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymując, próbując znaleźć wyjście z tej bazy, bo tylko na to to miejsce mi wyglądało. Zatrzymałam się dosłownie na chwilę, żeby zobaczyć, jak jestem ubrana. Granatowa bluzka na krótki rękaw z wyciętym dekoltem, ale takim, żeby nie wyglądał jak dziwkarski. Czarne 3/4, luźne spodnie z wieloma kieszeniami. Czarne adidasy z firmy, której nie znałam. Włosy związane w ciasną kitkę sięgały do połowy pleców, dodatkowo strasznie grzały. Pot spływał kroplami po czole,a plecy były całe wilgotne. Usłyszałam czyjeś ciężkie kroki. Gonili mnie, muszę znaleźć jak najszybciej stąd wyjście. Porwałam się ponownie do desperackiego biegu. Nie mogę się zatrzymać ani dać złapać, bo wtedy bym się zhańbiła, a mój honor stałby się pocharatany. Wielokrotnie się potykałam, słyszałam krzyki ludzi. Wiele razy mnie doganiali lub nie wiadomo skąd się pojawiali przede mną. Energia powoli mi się wyczerpywała, ale determinacja zastępowała jej niewielki zapas. Los chyba chciał, żebym wpadła w ich ręce. Jak już znalazłam wyjście, zaczęłam szarpać za żelazne klamki od drzwi. Nie chciały się za nic w świecie otworzyć. Szarpałam za nie jak dzika. Słyszałam, jak ktoś jest tuż za mną. -Otwórzcie się, do cholery!- mówiłam cicho do siebie. Nie poddam się tak łatwo,bo nadzieja zawsze odchodzi ostatnia. Dwaj faceci złapali mnie za ręce. Kuczowo trzymałam się klamek, kto wie, może puszczą. Mając podzielną uwagę, próbowałam kopać tych facetów. Przybiegło jeszcze dwóch i próbowało odczepić mnie od klamek. Złapałam się ich jeszcze mocniej, ale tego pożałowałam. Usłyszałam chrzęk kości i poczułam ból. Połamałam kości w dłoniach, teraz nie mam się jak bronić. Udałam, że się poddaję. Goście mnie puścili, a ja zwou pędem rzuciłam się do biegu. Ne dam się tak łatwo uziemić. Mniej więcej kojarzyłam korytarze, którymi biegłam. Ponownie. Biegłam tak szybko, że nie zauważyłam jednej kobiety idącej przede mną ina nią wpadłam. Runęłam jak długa na ziemi, a kobieta dodatkowo przygniatała mnie do ziemi. Biłam ją wielokrotnie w różne miejsca. Pomimo tego, ani trochę nie oswobodziła uścisku, wręcz przeciwnie, ściskała mnie mocniej. Ci sami ludzie przybiegli jej na pomoc i mnie uziemili. Podłożyli mi coś pod twarz. Byłam trochę zmęczona ciągłym biegiem, więc brałam wielkie chausty powietrza, co wpłynęło na moją niekorzyść. Oczy mi się zaczęły powoli zamykać, dźwięki się zniekształcały, a ciało traciło wolę walki. Usnęłam. Czułam w międzyczasie, że ktoś mnie podnosi. Coś też mówiono, ale chyba w innym języku, żebym na wszelki wypadek nic nie słyszała. Chciałam cokolwiek zrobić, ale byłam bezsilna. Obudziłam się w dziwacznym pokoju. Nie miał żadnych okien. Ściany były szarawe, zbudowane z jakiś dziwnych poduszek. Podobnie było z podłogą, ale ta była twardsza, żeby łóżko, szafa i stojąca lampa mogły się utrzymać. Stał tam jeszcze stolik nocny. Leżała na nim jakaś kartka. Była pusta, jednak ja byłam na tyle sprytna, że spojrzałam pod światło. Na kartce pojawił sę napis:"Niezgodna". Nie rozumiałam, co on znaczy, postanowiłam się tym nie znajmować. Podeszłam do szafy, żeby ubrać się w coś normalnego. Aktualnie miałam na sobie wyblakłą, różową koszulę nocną. Nie miałam najmniejszego pojęcia, jak się w niej znalazłam, ani jak tutaj w ogóle się znalazłam. Otworzyłam ogromne drzwi, to nie była szafa, tylko ogromna garderoba, mogłoby się tam zmieścić co najmniej dwadzieścia osób. Cała była oświetlona, każda półka była pełna po brzegi ubraniami butami i jakimiś dodatkami. Zdecydowałam założyć się biały topik, beżowe, luźne biodrówki i białe trampki sięgające do kostki. W szafie były też jakieś drzwi. -Na pewno to nie jest wyjście-powiedziałam do siebie zrezygnowana. Chyba zaczynam wariować, bo zaczynam do siebie gadać. Otworzyłam drzwi. Za nimi znajdowała się łazienka. Duża, przestronna, jakby była dostosowana do ludzi, którzy mają kalustrofobię. Naprzeciwko mnie, na ścianie, wisiało lustro. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie. Niebieskozielone oczy, które miały w sobie cień smutku. Potargane, długie brązowe włosy w odcieniu przypominające skórkę od kiwi. Jasna karnacja i zaróżowione usta, które aktualnie były z lekka podpuchnięte. Dość długie nogi i bardzo szczupła sylwetka, ale nie anorektyczna. Byłam też aktuanie spocona i z lekka brudna, więc wzięłam prysznic i zaczęłam się potem doprowadzać do porządku. Wysuszyłam włosy i je rozczesałam, ubrałam się w to, wcześniej wybrałam, zęby umyłam, bo trochę mi śmierdziało z jadaczki i po tym opuściłam łazienkę. Gdy wyszłam z szafy, wystrój pokoju zupełnie się zmienił. Ściany były starannie oblepione fototapetą, która przypominała las iglasty. Łóżko było zaścielone ciemnozieloną narzutą z brązowymi wzorami. Złota lampka stała na szklanym stoliku, a tafla szkła wyglądała, jakby miała się zaraz zbić. Stało tam biurko wykonane z dębu. Wiele przyrządów do rysowania się na nim znajdowało. Wielka paleta kredek, pasteli, farb, cokolwiek, co by się przydało prawdziwemu artyście. Usiadłam na krześle, wzięłam jedną kartkę i zaczęłam coś na niej bazgrolić. Okazało się, że nawet nie rysuję aż tak źle. Narysowałam w miarę realistycznym stylem jakiegoś chłopaka . Miał blond włosy, ciemne oczy i był wysoki. Chciałam, żeby ten rysunek był prawdziwy. "Słyszy mnie ktoś w ogóle?"-usłyszałam jakiś smutny głos w głowie. Byłam z lekka zszokowana takim obrotem sprawy. Ktoś mówił do mnie w MOJEJ głowie! Nie wiedziałam, czy ja też tak umiem. Zebrałam się w sobie i skupiłam się na swojej wypowiedzi. "Tak, ja cię słyszę."-odpowiedziałam. Jak usłyszy, to będzie dla mnie duży krok do przodu. Czekałam dość długo, nadal nie uzyskując wiadomości od chłopaka. Przynajmniej z jego głosu wywnioskowałam, że jest chłopakiem. "Myślałem, że zostałem już sam"- odrzekł po pewnym czasie. Jest, usłyszał! "Ja mam podobnie. Zamknęli mnje w jakimś pokoju i nie ma z niego wyjścia" "Kto był na tyle brutalny, że cię zamknął?!"-usłyszałam niemal natychmiast po swojej wypopwiedzi. "Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia" "No to jedziemy na tym samym wózku"- mówił.-"Jestem Newt" "A ja Phobe Jones" W tym momencie sen wyparował, jakby to było normalne. Oczy powoli zaczęły mi się otwierać. Światło dzienne uderzyło mi w oczy. No, bardziej to było popołudniowe, ale nie ma co się wszystkiego czepiać. Cała byłam zdrętwiała, więc postanowiłam się przeciągnąć. Rozejrzałam się po pokoju. Na krześle siedział śpiący Newt. Cały czas od wczoraj tu siedział? O rany, może mu zimno? Nie, nie trzęsie się, wszystko jest okay. No bynajmniej tak wygląda. Szkoda, że nie spał obok mnie... Chwila, o czym ja myślę?! Wracamy do normalnych, wracamy. A no tak, te sny, to pewnie dlatego... Z kolei teraz wygląda na bezbronnego i zarazem słodkiego. Nie, powstrzymam się. Żeby dłużej o nim nie myśleć, poszłam do łazienki. Starałam się wszystko robić po cichu, żeby go nie obudzić. Mycie zębów i poranna-po południu-toaleta były najłatwiejsze. Szybko się ubrałam. Czarna bluzka na szerokich ramiączkach, beżowe, krótkie spodenki i jakaś bluza, której koloru zbytnio nie umiem określić. Do tego buty, które dostałam od Minho.Włosy się same wysuszą, więc je po prostu umyłam. Widok własnego odbicia po umyciu włosów mnie przeraził. Zmieniły kolor na taki, jakie miałam w śnie. Cholera, ktoś mi przefarbował włosy! Nie, nie nie! Aż tak im zależało, żebym, purwa, wyglądała inaczej?! Jak ja się stąd wydostanę to tak im wygarnę. Ale z drugiej strony, nie jestem sobą. I te włosy! Niezależnie od własnej woli, krzykłam. Automatycznie zakryłam usta rękamii wybiegłam z pomieszczenia. Słyszałam za sobą jeszcze wołania Newta, ale nie chciałam, żeby mnie zobaczył, bo na pewnorozpozna we mnie Phobe.Wiedziałam, że coś się stanie. Czemu ja zawsze mam takie pikolone szczęście! Cały czas obwiniałam siebie, za coś, co nie było moją winą. No niestety, taka już jestem i raczej się nie zmienię. Poza tym, byłam bardzo zszokowana moim kolorem, taka jakby zmiana może bardzo łatwo zaburzyć psychikę. Wbiegłam do Labiryntu, nie mogłam, nie umiałam się zatrzymać, tego wszystkiego po prostu było za dużo. Temo mojego poruszania wzrastało z każdym krokiem, oddechem, machnięciem ręki. Chciałam uciec, znaleźć wyjście stąd. Nie wytrzymam tu chyba. Biegłam aż tak szybko, że prawie nie zauważyłam ślepego zaułku przed sobą. Hamowałam tak szybko, jak się dało. Wolałam mieć twarz,a nie płaski placek. Zatrzymałam się tuż przed ścianą. Pięty mnie piekły, bo to na nie kładłam cały nacisk. "Muszę wracać do Strefy"-pomyślałam. Nie chciałam zostać tutaj na noc, bo podobno ci, co to zrobili, już nie wrócili. Szybkim truchtem próbowałam iść na orientację aż do wyjścia. Orient był jedną z moich mocniejszych stron, bo zwykle w każdej sytuacji wypalał. Omijałam wszelkie uszczerbki w posadzce, o ile można było kupę sztywnych kamieni ułożonych ciasno obok siebie tym nazwać. Tylko jeden moment wystarczył,aby moja sytuacja się zmieniła. Poczułam ostry ból w kostce. Upadłam na ziemię i złapałam się za nogę. Teraz to już na pewno tu zginę. Po co ja tu wchodziłam... Bez broni ani prowiantu to tylko idiota mógł tak zrobić. Głupio postąpiłam, zbyt pochopnie podjęłam decyzję. Gdyby nie moja ostentacyjność, może sprawy potoczyły by się inaczej, może opowiedziałabym to komuś i bym się tym nie martwiła? Jeszcze powalczę, spróbuję się podnieść na wszzelakie sposoby. Au, nie, nie dam rady, coś definitywnie jest nie tak z moją nogą. Nie wiem co mi się stało, kiepskim byłabym Plastrem. No ale już po fakcie, nic teraz już nie mogę zrobić. A nie, mogę zrobić jeszcze jedno... -POMOCY!!!-wydarłam się na cały regualtor. Powtórzyłam czynniść pięć razy. Potem już tylko siedziałam i czekałam na to, co się stanie. Zmuszałam się do niemyślenia, bo jak zgaduje, pewnie bym się znowu obwiniała i myślała nad sensem własnego życia. Słyszałam w oddali czyjeś kroki. Czyli ktoś mnie usłyszał, jaka ulga... -Nobe, gdzie jesteś?!- słyszałam kogoś krzyk. Minho, jak dobrze... Jakby to był Newt, to nie byłabym mu w stanie spojrzeć w twarz. -Tutaj!-ponownie się wydarłam. Spojrzałam na słońce. Niedobrze... Niedługo wejście się zamknie. Szybciej, Minho, szybciej! Ciężkie kroki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, czyli jest blisko. Po chwili zza zakrętu wyłoniła się sylwetka Minho. Chyba jeszcze nigdy się tak nie cieszyłam, że go widzę. Po części było mi głupio, że dopiero teraz się cieszę z jego widoku. Szybko stał się moim przyjacielem, więc powinnam się codziennie cieszyć,a nie wtedy, kiedy moje życie, a również jego, jest zagrożone. Podbiegł do mnie, chyba nawet w pewien sposób był zadowolony i dumny z siebie, że mnie znalazł. -Pewnie nie możesz chodzić, złap mnie za kark i zapikalamy do Strefy-uśmiechnął się na moment. Pewnie po to, żeby mnie zachęcić. Szybko go oplotłam ramionami.On mnie podniósł jakbym nic nie ważyła, albo była najlżejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek podniósł. No ale nie dziwię się mu, w końcu ma od czegoś te mięśnie. Nie zważając w ogólena mój ciężar, biegł w kierunku Strefy. Słyszałam, że wrota się już powoli zamykają i dosłownie chwilę po tym, Azjata przyspieszył. Damy radę, no znaczyon da, bo ja biegnąć nie mogę. Mijaliśmy wiele zakrętów, porozrzucane pnącza i wiele innych rzeczy, które szybko mi migały przed oczami. W końcu moim oczom ukazały się Wrota w połowie zamknięte. Tia, nie ma to jak być optymistą... Wiele Streferów stało przy wrotach i wykrzykiwało różne teksty na doping. Takie wsparcie... Minho praktycznie w ostatniej chwili wbiegł do Strefy. Był zmachany, ale nie okazywał tego po sobie. Chyba nie chciał mnie upuścić, a ja nawet nie myślałam, że on mnie aż tak lubi, żeby ryzykować wszystko tylko po to, żeby mnie uratować. Rozglądałam się na wszystkie strony. Gdzieś w oddali zobaczyłam Newta. Co prawda szedł w naszą stronę, ale ja i tak się wydarłam: -Newt! Prze...- nie zdążyłam skończyć, bo on zagestykulował, żebym się nie odzywała. Co ja znowu narobiłam? Wyglądał na naprawdę smutnego. Nie dość, że ominął mnie szerokim łukiem, to jeszcze się nie odezwał do mnie ani słowem. Było mi na prawdę przykro, pomimo tego, że nawet nie wiedziałam, co się mu stało. Rozmawiał tylko z Plastrami, żeby mnie zabrali i sprawdzili, co mi się stało. Chciałam już do niego powiedzieć w myślach. Przez pewien czas się powstrzymywałam, ale potem stwierdziłam, że to nic nie da. "Newt, wszystko w porządku?"-spytałam jak dawna ja. "Phobe, nie teraz, na prawdę jest teraz źle, bliska mi osoba jest ranna. Z resztą nie tylko ona"-powiedziawszy to, zupełnie się rozłączył. Założył na swoim mózgu coś w rodzaju blokady, przez którą nie da się przebrnąć. Poczułam jakby pustkę. Nie, tego jest za wiele. Po prostu zrezygnowałam i sama posmutniałam. Minho zabrał mnie do Plastrów. Całą drogę myślałam, co mu się stało. W sensie Newtowi. Na prawdę wyglądało, jakbym to ja była przyczyną jego smutku. A może to moje zachowanie go tak zasmuciło? W końcu to mogło wyglądać, jakbym się jego przestraszyła. On mógł moje zachowanie odebrać zupełnie inaczej. Albo... To mogło być spowodowane tym, że zobaczył, że miałam przefarbowane włosy z mojego naturalnego koloru na blond? I teraz mu mogę przypominać prawdziwą,a nie dawną siebie. Te przemyślenia szybko się skończyły, bo już siedziałam u Plastrów, a oni badali mi nogę. Co prawda, dziwnie się czułam, ale to było konieczne. -Zwykłe nadwyrężenie, rozchodzisz to i będzie ogay-stwierdził jeden z nich. -Ale na razie nie radzę biegać-dopowiedział drugi. -Dzięki-powiedziałam i szczerze się do nich uśmiechnęłam. Raz się żyje. Czarnowłosy odprowadził mnie jeszcze do mojego pokoju, żebym przebrała się w coś czystszego. Po drodze znowu spotkaliśmy Newta. Muszę się za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć. Co mu jest, bo takto poczucie winy będzie cały czas mnie gnębić. Po chwili zastanowienia się, czy na prawdę powinnam to zrobić, odezwałam się. -Newt, wszystko w porządku?- spytałam z pełnym wyrazem troski. Nie zniosę jego przygnębienia ani chwili dłużej. -Ta, żyję-odparł dość szorstko. Zrezygnowana poszłam do swojego pokoju i się przebrałam. Potrzebowałam też chwili odpoczynku, ale bardziej mi zależało na pogadaniu z chłopakami i jedzeniu. Szybko się przebrałam w biały top i beżowe bojówki. -Szybka jesteś, Nobe- zaśmiał się Minho.- Chodź coś zjeść. Szliśmy tylko kawałek na stołówkęczy coś w tym rodzaju. Wzięłam jedzenie od Patelniaka. -Nudno tu bez ciebie- powiedział. Przyznam, że też mi go trochę brakowało. -Może jeszcze wrócę-uśmiechnęłam się. On to wziął za żart, więc się roześmiał, ale ja mówiłam całkiem poważnie. Fucha Zwiadowczyni z lekka mnie przerastała. Odwróciłam się i szukałam wzrokiem przyjaciół. Długo nie musiałam szukać, bo trudno było nie zauważyć wariata machającego ostentacyjnie rękami. Tak, po prostu Minho zawsze idzie łatwo znaleźć. Poszłam w jego kierunku. Przyznam, że byłam bardzo głodna, więc w trymiga pochłonęłam wszystko, co miałam na talerzu. Opowiedziałam wszystko chłopakom, bo i tak by pewnie ode mnie tego wymagali, potem zwróciłam się bezpośrednio do Newta i opowiedziałam o tym, co się u mnie stało. Widać było, że humor od razu mu się poprawił. Czyli po prostu źle to wszystko odebrał. Kamień spadł mi z serca. Cieszyłam się jak nigdy. -Wiesz co, Nobe?- spytał się mnie Newt dziwnym tonem. Co on ma na myśli? Na pewno mnie nie ochrzani, bo jego mimika twarzy na to nie wskazuje. Nie... -No co?- spytałam z lekka nerwowym głosem. Nogi pod stolikiem z lekka zaczęły mi się trząść. Jeżeli on ma zamiar zrobić to, o czym myśleć, to ja tu im zejdę zaraz. -Bardzo cię lubię, a nawet bardziej-uśmiechnął się. O nie, wiedziałam... Teraz to już na pewno się nie wymigam. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Jak burak, a może nawet jeszcze bardziej. Ale chyba tak się nie da... *narrajszyn by Newt xD* Widziałem, jak potwornie się rumieni. Ja zwykle walę prosto z mostu, nie lubię się wymigiwać. Skoro już mi się zebrało na moment szczerości, to od razu jej powiem. -Słyszę też twoje myśli, ale tylko niektóre. Te uwagi, którymi się musztrujesz, żeby nie zachowywać się jak ty. Z lekka to irytuję, wolałbym znać prawdziwą Nobe, a nie tą udawaną- widziałem już po niej, że ma ochotę wybiec. -Tak, bo ja...-zaczęła niepewnie brązowowłosa. Chyba to wyznanie jest dla niej ciężkie i to bardzo. -No, słucham, nie krępuj się-podparłem brodę o rękę. Odwróciła wzrok. No to będzie jazda... -Jestem telepatką- wypowiedziała bardzo cicho. Rozszerzyłem oczy. Co, jakim cudem? Przywaliłem głową w stół, ale po chwili podniosłem głowę. Patrzała na mnie. -Żyję, wszystko ogay-powiedziałem jej szybko, poczym spojrzałem w oczy. Zrobiły się trochę ciemniejsze. Coś jeszcze ukrywa. Nie wiem, czy to jest dla mnie istotne, ale chcę to wiedzieć. -Czegoś mi nie mówisz. Co jest aż takim wielkim sekretem, że to ukrywasz?- spytałem się podejrzanie. Ona się na mnie spojrzała zszokowana. Na prawdę jej nie rozkimniam, bo po chwili była całkiem spokojna i opanowana. -Nie mogę tobie ani nikomu innemu powiedzieć-orzekła. Purwa, czyli z niej tego nie wyciągnę. A może... "Proszę, powiedz"- przesłałem jej w myślach i popatrzyłem głęboko w oczy. Chcę,a raczej coś mi mówi, że muszę wiedzieć. "Na prawdę nie mogę, zrozum to"-odpowiedziała mi ze smutkiem. Czyli na poważnie muszę przestać ją tym męczyć. Jak otym pomyślałem, Nobe automatycznie wyszła. Czułem się z lekka głupio. Minho gapił się na mnie dziwnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. -Nie przejmuj się, kiedyś ci to na pewno powie- poklepał mnie po plecach.-Poza tym, baby chyba takie są. -No chyba tak-odpowiedziałem mu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania